Deema
'''Deema Wahler '''is a girl guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, goofy, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in an hyper voice, and she loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion--from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. Whether she's playing the store owner or leading the audience in a dance song, Deema's style is always over-the-top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. Besides Nonny, whom she's nicknamed 'Nonners,' she makes a couple of lunch jokes. Her best friends are Oona and Molly,and she has feelings for Goby. Looks Deema has pale skin, blue eyes, and huge, curly, '70s-style blond golden hair. She wears two small orange hoop earrings. Her mermaidtail and bikini top are orange with yellow polka-dots.But in Zach and Leah's greatest adventures she wore a a pink dress and she wore pink and white striped tights. Relatives *Mr. Wahler - Father *Mrs. Wahler - Mother *Truman - Brother *Theodore - Brother *Tito - Brother *Bellamaria - Sister *Olivia - Sister *Ami - Baby sister *Deemy - Younger sister Trivia *Deema is the only female Guppy with a different actor providing her singing voice. *Often Deema can be seen breaking the fourth wall. *Deema is the only guppy to wear jewelry. *Deema likes to stomp her feet. She stated that in the original episode "Can You Dig It?. *Deema's hair is brighter in Season 2. *Deema started the "Supplies!" joke. *In one episode, Deema can be seen marching up a wall. *Deema loves ice cream. *Deema has a blue backpack. *Deema bickered with Molly in the Yeti episode. *In the special episode, "Bubble Guppies - Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team," Deema was given the powers of electric Pokemon. On Day 10, she lost a battle. On a different day, she kissed a Pokemon. *Deema could be Polish because of her blonde hair and blue eyes. *She has a crush on Goby. *She has a habit of swimming upside down. *A funny gag that some people might not notice is how Deema is able to get her big hair into small hats. *Her nickname for Nonny is "Nonners." *In the special episode, "Bubble Guppies - Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of The Sky", Deema is shown to be confused about her feelings for Goby when she realizes she ''also ''has a crush on a Pokemon. Season 2 *Her hair more curly,high-dimensional,and is golden-orange rather than the usual yellow. *Her singing voice is more extreme and bizzare. *Her eye-color is sky-blue. Season 3 Deema's Voice has changed because she got a new actor Grace Kaufman Season 4 Deema'a voice has changed throughout Some episodes Category:Females Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Mr. Wahler Category:Mrs. Wahler Category:Truman Category:Theodore Category:Tito Category:Bella Category:Olivia Category:Ami Category:Carson Category:Henry Category:Sonja Category:Maggie Category:Robert Category:Morton Category:Amelia Category:Blondes Category:Flight Category:Yellow-Haired Characters Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures/Characters Category:The Rocking Guppy Scouts Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah Category:Girls Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters Category:Characters